


I Won't Say (I'm in Love)

by Kayim



Category: Leverage, The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each time Jensen hacks into a satellite feed for Pooch, he logs into the permanent backdoor he has on the one over the bar in Boston.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Say (I'm in Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an author's choice prompt at comment_fic, where the prompt was the song title that has become the title of this fic. Thank you to the requester, natural_blue_26, who unknowingly managed to tease my muse back into order.

Each time Jensen hacks into a satellite feed for Pooch, he logs into the permanent backdoor he has on the one over the bar in Boston.

It's only ever a quick glance, to check that the place is still standing - with Eliot hanging around there, it's only a matter of time until something goes disastrously wrong - and that there's nothing untoward happening. All he's doing, Jensen tells himself, is checking on a friend. Nothing more.

And it's only ever when he's already in mid-satellite hack.

Except that one time. It was just coincidence that it was Eliot's birthday - not that Jensen had ever hacked his friend's military files to discover the date or anything - and Jensen was only checking to make sure the feed was still up. Security and stuff. And he certainly hadn't spent over an hour waiting to see if Eliot was going to leave the bar. Or who with.

And there was no way he'd frozen the image just as Eliot looked up into the sky, as if watching for a passing satellite or something.

No way at all. Because they were just friends. That's all. Friends.


End file.
